


01. Shadows Of War (Part 1 of 2)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: As the Enterprise crew embarks on their first mission in over a year, the Romulans begin a dangerous power play that could throw the entire quadrant into unrest.Follow this link for Part II of this story: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4414Writing of this episode wrapped on May 22, 2005.REVIEWS WELCOME!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**TEASER**

****(2 minute RECAP of the series up to this point, excluding "THESE ARE THE VOYAGES...")

FADE IN:

EXT. ROMULAN - CAPITAL CITY - DAY (OPTICAL)

Establishing.

CLOSE ON --

A STEEL BRID-OF-PREY with TWO STEEL SPHERES gripped tightly in its TALONS. The sculpture is suspended from a high ceiling. This is the symbol of the Romulan Star Empire (last seen in "STAR TREK: NEMESIS"). It's an impressive sight to behold. The CAMERA GRADUALLY PULLS BACK over the course of the following dialogue --

SENATOR VRAX (V.O.)

The time to strike is now! This chamber has put off the vote long enough. We cannot afford anymore delays.

\-- TO REVEAL WE ARE IN --

INT. ROMULAN - SENATE - DAY

The room, last seen in the movie "STAR TREK NEMESIS," is an impressive sight, with all the ROMULAN SENATORS listening to the debate that is taking place. 

SENATOR VRAX, last seen in "THE AENAR", is standing in the center of the room addressing the PRAETOR and JEKRI KALAH, Chairman of the TAL SHIAR. As Vrax continues --

SENATOR VRAX 

The enemy is becoming strong. Just last year they allied themselves with our distant brothers.

(pause)

The threat they pose to the Empire is growing everyday. We cannot sit back in idle contemplation.

PRAETOR

Are you questioning the decisions of the Tal Shiar?

SENATOR VRAX

It is not the place of a Senator to question the intelligence agency. I am merely bringing the attention of this body to a threat on the horizon.

CHAIRMAN JEKRI KALAH, a striking Romulan woman in her early 40's, interjects. This is a normal thing in the Senate and no one is taken off guard.

KALAH

I would also like to bring this body's attention to the fact that the last proposal made by Senator Vrax ended in disgrace for the Empire.

SENATOR VRAX

My proposal was sound. It was the incompetence of Admiral Valdore that caused the mission to fail.

KALAH

Were you not the overseer of the project?

Vrax considers his options. Then:

SENATOR VRAX

The cause of the failure lies with the former Admiral.

(beat)

My record should not divert the attention of this body away from the true enemy.

In a move the surprises some of the Senators, Kalah has a seeming change of heart.

KALAH

I agree. We cannot afford to wait until our enemy possesses superior weaponry or will power.

(pause; to the Praetor)

The Tal Shiar will support a strike.

PRAETOR

Then the decision is made. For the protection of the Empire, we will strike against the Coalition of Planets.

The Praetor and Chairman Kalah stand. Without thinking, the Senators follow suit. The Praetor recites a customary pledge:

PRAETOR

Long live the Empire!

ALL

(with vigor)

Long live the Empire.

OFF this triumphant moment for the Senate and terrible moment for the Coalition...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

TIGHT ON A STEREO SPEAKER

As the song "Dream" plays eloquently into...

INT. MADAME CHANG'S - NIGHT

CAMERA PANS the patrons of the restaurant eventually coming to rest on our beloved Enterprise crew. ARCHER, T'POL, TRIP, REED, HOSHI, PHLOX, and MAYWEATHER are seated at a table toward the front of the restaurant, listening intently to the song and thoroughly enjoying their evening together. They're all dressed in stylish 22nd century casual wear.

As the song finishes, the proprietress, MADAME CHANG herself, approaches the table where our crew sits. Madame Chang, a woman in her early 50's, is dressed in an elegant Chinese dress.

MADAME CHANG

(to Phlox)

I hope you enjoyed the song. 

PHLOX

It was quite enjoyable.

MADAME CHANG

I'm glad. It's not every day I get a request for that type of music.

Phlox and Hoshi stand to greet Madame Chang. After a beat:

MADAME CHANG

It's good to see you again, Hoshi. Last time you didn't look well.

HOSHI

Thanks to Phlox, those Reptilian parasites are now long gone.

MADAME CHANG

(to Phlox; looking at the others)

Aren't you going to introduce me to your crewmates?

PHLOX

Of course... where are my manners?

(indicating the crew)

Madame Chang, this is Captain Archer, Commanders T'Pol and Tucker, Lieutenant Reed, and Ensign Mayweather.

MADAME CHANG

(being the gracious host)

A pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you.

ARCHER

We've heard a lot about you as well.

REED

(re: restaurant)

I have to say, it lives up to expectations.

TRIP

I for one can't wait 'til the food gets here.

MADAME CHANG

Well, eat up. You're my guests tonight.

And with that, Madame Chang departs and circulates around the room to the other patrons.

REED

(looking around; to Phlox and Hoshi)

I can see why you like this place.

PHLOX

Just wait until you've tasted the egg drop soup. It's delicious.

ARCHER

(to T'Pol)

What about you? Are you looking forward to your food?

T'POL

(debating)

I...

PHLOX

Of course you are. I believe this is your first time sampling Chinese food.

ARCHER

You're kidding! With all the time you've spent on Earth, you've never tried Chinese food?

T'POL

It was not required at the Consulate.

TRIP

I'm sure it wasn't.

They look at each other. We get the feeling that something is going on between the two of them. What it is, we don't know yet.

REED

Well, I'm just glad to be back on Earth.

MAYWEATHER

Me, too.

TRIP

(joking)

Now you know you've been in space too long when your boomer is itchin' to stretch his legs.

REED

(to Archer)

I understand you got a call from Admiral Gardner this morning... something about a meeting tomorrow.

ARCHER

How do you know that?

REED

I have my sources.

HOSHI

They aren't as secret as you may think.

Archer lets Reed hang in the air for a beat...

ARCHER

The Admiral wants to discuss our next mission with me.

TRIP

Any ideas what it could be?

ARCHER

Early reports indicate something of value in the Zavijava system.

REED

That's a desert world if I'm not mistaken.

T'POL

You are correct, Lieutenant.

ARCHER

Whatever it is, it doesn't look like it'll involve a fire fight or some alien race taking a shot at us.

TRIP

A peaceful mission of exploration...

(wry)

I can't remember the last time we were able to do something like that.

A N.D. WAITER arrives with their food and begins placing various dishes down in front of the crew. Phlox's eyes beam when he sees his egg rolls and egg drop soup.

THE WAITER

places a plate of Sweet and Sour Chicken down in front of T'Pol and a plate of vegetable lo mein down in front of Trip. He walks away.

TRIP

immediately realizing that the waiter has made a mistake, switches the plates. T'Pol nods a "thank you" to him.

As the crew begins to eat...

EXT. STARFLEET COMMAND - DAY (OPTICAL)

Favoring the office buildings -- Establishing.

INT. ADMIRAL GARDNER'S OFFICE - DAY

Archer is sitting in front of ADMIRAL GARDNER who is at his desk. For the rank sitting in the room, the mood is light and informal. Mid-briefing:

ARCHER

Deuterium...?

ADMIRAL GARDNER

How our sensors have missed this deposit for the last ten years, I'll never know.

ARCHER

When did the Tellarites find it?

ADMIRAL GARDNER

About six days ago.

Archer looks at the information Gardner's given him. 

ARCHER

With this much deuterium... we could power six warp five starships.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

That's exactly what the Coalition Council thought.

Archer realizes where Gardner is going with this.

ARCHER

When do we leave?

ADMIRAL GARDNER

As soon as you're ready. The Council wants you to survey the area... get the lay of the land. They're expecting your recommendations in one week.

(beat)

I know a simple scouting mission isn't the big thing you had in mind, but at least no one will be taking a shot at you.

ARCHER

I was thinking the same thing.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

Good. Once you've completed the scouting mission you'll have to drop off a passenger.

ARCHER

Passenger?

ADMIRAL GARDNER

Ambassador Soval is waiting to speak with you at the Vulcan Consulate.

OFF Archer's look of confusion...

EXT. SPACE - SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL)

With ENTERPRISE docked inside -- orbiting Earth.

ARCHER (V.O.)

Captain's log, July 10, 2156. I received a very strange request from the Vulcan Consulate this morning. It seems that one of their more distinguished diplomats has requested to observe us during the scouting mission.

INT. AIRLOCK CORRIDOR

Archer, T'Pol, and Trip walk down the corridor. T'Pol is reviewing a PADD as they go...

ARCHER

(to T'Pol; re: Vulcan diplomat)

Do you know him?

T'POL

Not personally, although I am familiar with several of his accomplishments.

TRIP

Such as...?

T'POL

He was our chief negotiator during the Tau Ceti Accords between Vulcan and Andoria.

ARCHER

That's the longest lasting peace treaty between your two species... correct?

T'POL

Yes.

TRIP

I wonder why he wants to watch us.

The comment hangs in the air as...

THEY ROUND A CORNER

And approach the Airlock. Archer walks up to the controls and works them.

ARCHER

Ready?

TRIP

(speaking for T'Pol)

Ready as we'll ever be.

Archer works the controls. The door OPENS REVEALING --

SOBOK

A distinguished, silver-haired Vulcan in his mid-100's. From the start, he's not like any Vulcan we've ever met.

SOBOK

Ah! Captain Archer...

Sobok extends his hand for the traditional human handshake greeting. This takes everyone by surprise. Archer recovers and grasps Sobok's hand.

SOBOK (CONT'D)

A pleasure to meet you.

ARCHER

(still in shock)

It's... nice to see you, too.

Sobok turns from Archer to face Trip and T'Pol.

SOBOK 

You must be...

(indicating each of them)

Commanders T'Pol and Tucker.

Trip and Sobok shake hands vigorously. Sobok is a little more subdued with T'Pol. He realizes that his behavior must be quite surprising to all of them. They exchange the traditional Vulcan hand greeting.

SOBOK

Well, who's going to show me to my quarters?

OFF the confused reactions of Archer, T'Pol, and Trip...

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Home sweet home. Although we haven't seen it onscreen, Enterprise has had a slight refit, similar to the one it went through in "HOME". There are more blinking lights on the consoles and more of the Original Series' sounds and beeps.

T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, and Mayweather are at their stations when Archer ENTERS and takes the Bridge.

ARCHER

How're we doing?

T'POL

Commander Tucker reports that all the refits have been completed. We're ready to get underway.

Archer pats Mayweather on the back.

ARCHER

Think you remember how to fly this thing?

MAYWEATHER

Sure do.

ARCHER

Bring the engines online and prepare to leave spacedock.

MAYWEATHER

Thrusters at station-keeping. Warp engines online and ready.

Archer turns and sits in his command chair. He makes eye contact with all of them. Then --

ARCHER

Take us out, Mister Mayweather...

(overlapping)

...straight and steady.

MAYWEATHER

(overlapping)

...straight and steady.

OFF Mayweather, working his console...

EXT. SPACE - SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL)

Favoring ENTERPRISE as the docking cables break away and it begins to move forward...

INT. ENGINEERING

As Trip stands proudly in front of his warp reactor which hums with energy.

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

PULLS AWAY from spacedock and flies forward toward the stars!

INT. SICKBAY

Phlox is tending to his animals when Archer ENTERS.

PHLOX

(to animal cage)

There, there. It's all right. There's nothing to be afraid of.

(to Archer)

Ever since we got those upgrades to the warp engines, this little... menagerie of mine has been skittish about travelling faster than warp five.

ARCHER

Sorry to hear it.

PHLOX

Ah... it will pass... as all things eventually do.

ARCHER

You wanted to see me?

PHLOX

Ah, yes.

Phlox walks over to a computer monitor and activates it. On the monitor, a microscopic picture of bacteria appears. Archer eyes the monitor...

PHLOX

Are you familiar with this bacterium, Captain?

ARCHER

Somewhat. If I remember correctly...

(trying to place it)

...it has certain healing properties.

PHLOX

The most powerful regenerative properties known to exist are a natural by-product of this bacterium.

ARCHER

Very interesting. But what does it have to do with this mission?

PHLOX

This bacterium is found in abundance on the third planet in the Zavijava system.

ARCHER

I suppose the away team could be persuaded to bring you back a sample.

PHLOX

I'm hoping we can do more than that.

(beat)

I'd like permission to join the away team.

ARCHER

It's not like you to make this type of request.

PHLOX

This isn't just any bacteria. The information I would gather could prevent serious injury to one of the crew someday.

Archer mulls it over for a beat. It's just a simple mission...

ARCHER

You suit-up at seventeen hundred hours.

PHLOX

Thank you, Captain.

Archer EXITS. OFF Phlox...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

As it DROPS OUT of warp. CAMERA PANS TO REVEAL --

A DESERT PLANET (OPTICAL)

As the ENTERPRISE ENTERS orbit and launches SHUTTLE POD ONE.

As the POD descends toward the surface...

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

A circular command center with a central tactical console and auxiliary systems lining the walls. Kalah, the Chairman of the Tal Shiar, is in command. Off to the side, by one of the consoles, is VARRAN, Kalah's aide.

VARRAN

(off console)

The shuttle has been launched.

KALAH

You may proceed.

OFF Varran, working hard...

CUT TO:

INT. SHUTTLEPOD ONE (OPTICAL)

Trip sits at the helm with T'Pol at one of the side consoles. In the rear of the cabin, Phlox and Sobok are locked in discussion. For now, we focus on Trip and T'Pol although Phlox and Sobok can be heard talking. (NOTE: See ADDENDUM for scripted dialogue between Phlox and Sobok.)

TRIP

We've cleared Enterprise. Laying in a standard descent vector.

T'POL

Watch the plasma exhaust vents. Make sure you close and seal them before reaching an altitude of fifty kilometers.

TRIP

Already on it.

ON PHLOX AND SOBOK

Mid-conversation:

PHLOX

I have to say, I'm quite surprised to hear that you've been to all of those places.

SOBOK

I'm not like most Vulcans. Where they find other alien cultures to be something to critique and compare, I find them an opportunity to grow in my understanding of the species' baser instincts.

PHLOX

A very enlightened attitude. Tell me, what else did you experience on Earth?

After a second's thought...

SOBOK

I was fortunate to experience a wide range of Earth's religions.

PHLOX

Ah, yes. I, too, found the spiritual part of Human society to be fascinating. The Hindu faith was especially...

BOOM! The Shuttlepod ROCKS violently, tossing Phlox and Sobok about! Trip and T'Pol react...

TRIP

Main guidance computer just went offline.

T'POL

What caused it?

TRIP

Sensors didn't detect anything before the explosion!

Another EXPLOSION rocks the Shuttlepod! Trip works...

TRIP

Atmospheric thrusters are offline.

T'POL

Hail Enterprise.

TRIP

Can't... the transceiver assembly's down.

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer, Reed, Hoshi, and Mayweather watch the viewscreen in disbelief as Shuttlepod One tumbles out of control toward the planet's atmosphere.

ARCHER

(to Hoshi)

Hail them!

HOSHI

(working; off console)

Their transceiver assembly is down.

ARCHER

(to Reed)

Tractor beam!

Reed works. Something's wrong.

REED

There's a particle in the atmosphere that's keeping us from locking on to the Shuttle.

ARCHER

Try the transporter.

Reed shakes his head "no". Hoshi's station BEEPS.

HOSHI

Sensors have just lost contact with the Pod.

OFF the crew, realizing what this means...

EXT. ATMOSPHERIC FRINGES (OPTICAL)

As SHUTTLEPOD ONE enters the atmosphere winds buffet the Pod, throwing it around like a toy.

INT. SHUTTLEPOD ONE (OPTICAL)

SHAKING HARD! Trip frantically works the controls as T'Pol, Phlox, and Sobok look on.

T'POL

(off console; to Trip)

I've got partial sensors. Drop pitch ten degrees... declining glide trajectory.

Trip works. JOLT! Reactions...

TRIP

There's a strong crosswind!

T'POL

Do the best you can, but get us below the cloud layer.

Seconds pass...

OUT THE WINDOW (OPTICAL)

As the clouds part, REVEALING a BARREN WASTELAND of DESERT. One lake can be seen in the landscape.

T'POL

There's a plain ten kilometers ahead.

TRIP

I don't think we're gonna make it.

JOLT.

T'POL

(off console)

Port thrusters are down.

TRIP

(working)

We're going down! Everyone hang on to something!

HARD CUT TO:

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

As before. Varran turns to Kalah.

VARRAN

The shuttle has crashed.

Kalah is silent for a beat, contemplating her next move. Then...

KALAH

The coordinates I gave you... set a course for them... maximum warp.

OFF Varran, carrying out Kalah's orders...

EXT. ALIEN DESERT - DAY (OPTICAL)

CAMERA PICKS UP Shuttlepod One, crashed in the sand a few feet away. There's a lake nearby (one-eighth of a kilometer of so away).

INT. SHUTTLEPOD ONE (OPTICAL)

NITROGEN gas and SPARKS spew from damaged conduits and consoles. There are a few hull breeches from which the bright, hot desert air streams in, illuminating the cabin.

Trip, T'Pol, and Phlox recover. Trip and T'Pol have cuts on their faces, Phlox is unharmed. After a beat to clear the cobwebs...

T'POL

Can you deactivate the nitrogen flow?

TRIP

(working)

No. Everything's offline.

T'POL

We'll need to abandon the shuttle. There's survival gear in the rear storage compartment.

Trip moves to the back of the Pod. 

T'Pol turns to Phlox who is examining Sobok. Sobok has a severe laceration across his forehead.

T'POL

Doctor?

Phlox looks up and nods "yes."

PHLOX

He's dead.

TRIP

Opens the PORT HATCH, the bright light immediately streaming in. Trip squints and covers his eyes as he looks out at the place they have to take refuge in.

TRIP'S P.O.V. (MATTE)

Of a harsh ALIEN DESERT.

TRIP

is less than enthused.

TRIP

Welcome to paradise.

OFF this moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Establishing the ship in orbit of the DESERT PLANET.

ARCHER (V.O.)

Captain's log July 13, 2156. It's been six hours since we lost contact with Shuttlepod One. So far, we haven't been able to locate its position or get a transporter lock on our people because of a rare particle in the atmosphere.

TIGHT ON A COMPUTER MONITOR

That displays a graphic of the Desert Planet. A hand reaches into frame and indicates a point on the planet.

HOSHI'S VOICE

Here... in this general area.

PULL BACK TO REVEAL --

INT. ENTERPRISE - COMMAND CENTER

Archer, Reed, and Hoshi are huddled around one of the wall computers. Hoshi is indicating a location on the planet for Archer.

ARCHER

That's an entire continent.

HOSHI

With sensors unable to obtain a clear lock, it's going to take a long time for us to locate our people and the Shuttlepod.

Archer isn't happy, continues to eye the graphic.

ARCHER

How long...?

HOSHI

(reluctant)

Two weeks.

ARCHER

(disbelief)

Two weeks...?

HOSHI

I know... not exactly what you were hoping to hear.

REED

What if we utilize the sensors from the other Pod?

HOSHI

We haven't been able to determine what caused Pod One to crash. Sending down the other one could put more lives in jeopardy.

Archer isn't happy. So much for a "light" start to the mission...

ARCHER

This radiation... how come we've never detected it before now?

HOSHI

Starfleet's never had a clear scan of this system. We've relied on what the Vulcans and Tellarites have been willing to share with us.

REED

Then I'd say they've been keeping some things a secret.

There's a beat. Hoshi continues.

HOSHI

The sooner we start the sooner we find them.

Archer considers for the slightest beat:

ARCHER

Coordinate with Travis... start as soon as you're ready.

The main display table BEEPS. Hoshi works it.

HOSHI

There's an incoming transmission for you. It's Admiral Gardner.

Somehow, Archer knows he's not going to like this.

ARCHER

Let's see it.

Hoshi works. The image of Admiral Gardner replaces the diagram of the Desert Planet.

ARCHER

Admiral...

ADMIRAL GARDNER

(re: shuttlepod)

Any luck?

ARCHER

Not yet. We're just about ready to start searching the surface.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

(thinking)

The... radiation?

ARCHER

It's giving us more problems than we anticipated.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

I'm afraid I've got another one.

ARCHER

Sir...?

Gardner takes a second to compose his thoughts...

ADMIRAL GARDNER

We've lost contact with our colony in the Vega system. We want you to check it out.

ARCHER

(thinking of his stranded crew)

With all due respect, does this situation really warrant the presence of Enterprise? It could be simple subspace interference.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

I wouldn't be contacting you if it were. Besides, the amplifiers all check out. Whatever's blocking the transmission is at the colony itself.

Archer knows that Gardner is right, but chooses to press his feelings about the subject.

ARCHER

I'm not willing to strand members of my crew here.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

The Columbia is en route to your position. The Vulcans are also sending a ship. They'll be there in two hours.

(beat)

Vega Colony is important to the entire Coalition.

Archer knows that Gardner is right...

ARCHER

We'll set a course.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

I expect a report in two days.

Gardner's image is replaced by the diagram of the Desert Planet. Archer turns to Reed...

ARCHER

Start running security drills for all personnel.

Archer works the com-button on a nearby console...

MAYWEATHER'S COM VOICE

Mayweather...

ARCHER

Lay in a course for Vega Colony... maximum warp.

Archer closes the com-channel. The situation is bad. He turns to Hoshi.

ARCHER

Transmit a copy of our sensor logs to the Vulcan ship. No sense in them trying to figure out what we already know.

CUT TO:

EXT. ALIEN DESERT - DAY

T'Pol and Phlox are conducting an inventory of their survival gear. In the b.g. we can see the wreckage of Shuttlepod One still smoking from the crash.

T'POL

Have you located the medical supplies?

Phlox, who's sweating profusely, rummages through some of the gear and pulls out a case.

PHLOX

Check. Although I'd still prefer my Denibian bat to this... ointment.

T'POL

The cream will have to suffice.

Phlox notices that the cut on T'Pol's face has healed slightly since the crash.

PHLOX

I see the regenerative bacteria are working. With any luck we won't need the ointment.

T'POL

(cool)

Vulcans don't believe in luck.

Phlox turns back to the survival gear and stumbles. T'Pol reacts, stabilizing him.

T'POL

Doctor...

PHLOX

I'm... I'm all right.

T'POL

(off scanner)

You need water... and your body temperature has risen two degrees.

PHLOX

Danobulans can't handle the heat like Vulcans can.

T'POL

I'll go see how Trip's progressing with the water.

Phlox regains some of his strength.

PHLOX

That won't be necessary. I'll go see him myself.

(beat; as he walks away)

You... keep inventory-ing.

Phlox walks off. 

T'Pol watches him go and then returns to the survival gear.

TIGHT ON A ROW OF PLASTIC WATER BOTTLES

As another one is added. PULL BACK TO REVEAL --

EXT. ALIEN DESERT - LAKESHORE - DAY

Trip is busy filling a water bottle with the cool, refreshing lake water. He's sweating (although not as much as Phlox). As we watch him fill the next bottle, we realize that something is weighing heavily on his mind. It soon becomes apparent what it is. (NOTE: TRIP'S CONSCIENCE is Trip. There is no distinction in appearance, only name.)

TRIP'S CONSCIENCE

Why do you do this to yourself?

TRIP

What are you talking about?

TRIP'S CONSCIENCE

You know.

TRIP

I've already decided what I want to do.

TRIP'S CONSCIENCE

No, you haven't. You've tricked yourself into believing that. But you and I both know that you have strong feelings for her.

TRIP

She's never forgiven me for leaving.

TRIP'S CONSCIENCE

She encouraged you to go.

TRIP

Then why can't I have a conversation with her?

TRIP'S CONSCIENCE

You know the reason... you're just afraid to admit it.

TRIP

I don't need your advice.

TRIP'S CONSCIENCE

I'm a part of you. You're the one who keeps conjuring me.

(beat; pointed)

If you don't need my advice... why am I here?

Suddenly...

ANGLE TO REVEAL --

Phlox, who's standing over Trip. Trip's Conscience is gone and the real Trip is disoriented for a second. He clears his head. Phlox is scanning him, concerned because he's apparently just witnessed Trip talking to himself.

PHLOX

Are you all right, Commander?

TRIP

(returning to his work)

Yeah. 

(casual)

What's up?

Phlox picks up one of the water bottles and drinks it vigorously.

PHLOX

I require water.

TRIP

(agreeing with him)

Know what yah mean.

Silence. Then:

T'POL (V.O.)

(faint)

Commander Tucker...

Trip looks over his shoulder, then to Phlox.

TRIP

You mind finishin' up here?

PHLOX

Not at all.

Trip gets up and heads for T'Pol as Phlox kneels and removes a scanner from his pocket. He scans the lake water. After a beat, he raises an eyebrow, puts the scanner away and begins filling the remaining water bottles.

EXT. ALIEN DESERT - DAY (MATTE)

T'Pol is studying her scanner when Trip joins her. There's a mountain range off in the distance.

TRIP

(playful)

Need some help?

T'Pol's all business.

T'POL

I believe this scanner is malfunctioning.

Trip takes it.

TRIP

Let me see...

T'Pol offers no resistance. She's come to expect this. Trip examines the scanner...

TRIP

Nothing's wrong with it.

T'POL

(taking back the scanner)

Then why can't I scan that mountain range?

TRIP

("you got me")

Those mountains couldn't be more than ten kilometers from here.

T'POL

The scanner has a range of twenty kilometers.

TRIP

(remembering something)

What about those particles we detected on descent... could they have something to do with this?

T'POL

(she's already considered this)

Unlikely. I'm able to scan out to twenty kilometers in every direction... 

(indicating the mountains)

...except that one.

A sudden GUST of WIND takes them by surprise. Some dust is kicked up into the air. T'Pol scans immediately.

TRIP

I thought there weren't any storms on this side of the planet.

T'POL

The weather pattern is shifting.

She's silent. Trip has to coax her --

TRIP

(re: scanner)

What is it?

T'POL

These readings are consistent with that of an electrical sand storm.

TRIP

(putting it together)

You mean like the ones you have on Vulcan?

T'POL

Precisely.

Trip doesn't see how things could get any worse.

TRIP

You wanna guess how long we have before this... sand storm gets here?

T'Pol throws him a look of disapproval. She doesn't like his attitude, but she indulges...

T'POL

If this storm follows a similar pattern to the ones on Vulcan, we should expect it within three days.

(pointed)

Would you like to guess how long it will take us to reach the mountain range?

She walks off, not giving him the opportunity to answer. Trip takes a beat...

TRIP

I think I liked her better before she knew sarcasm.

And as Trip turns to join her...

EXT. SPACE - VEGA MOON (OPTICAL)

Class-D -- Establishing.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Varran's console BEEPS. He works...

VARRAN

(to Kalah)

Sensors are detecting a ship entering the system.

KALAH

On screen.

ANGLE TO INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

The starfield changes to show the ENTERPRISE entering the system.

ON KALAH

Things are going exactly as she hoped they would.

KALAH

(re: Enterprise)

As expected.

OFF this --

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

Enterprise glides over the class-D moon and ENTERS orbit of a M-class planet, VEGA, orbiting a blue dwarf star.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE (OPTICAL)

Archer's in command. Reed, Hoshi, and Mayweather at stations. They're all working... VEGA is on the viewscreen.

MAYWEATHER

It doesn't look like anything's wrong.

ARCHER

(to Hoshi)

Any response to our hails?

HOSHI

Nothing, sir.

Archer paces for a beat. Reed notices something on his console.

REED

(to himself)

Wait a minute...

(to Archer)

I'm detecting a residual weapons signature in the upper atmosphere.

MAYWEATHER

Someone fired on the colony?

Hoshi moves to the science station.

ARCHER

(to Reed; re: weapons signature)

Can you get a match from the database?

Reed works for a beat. Then:

REED

It'll take some time. The computer will need at least one hour to find a match.

Hoshi's been working and she's found something...

HOSHI

I think I know why we aren't receiving a transmission from the colony.

Archer turns his attention to her.

HOSHI (CONT'D)

The communications building has been destroyed... along with several other structures in the capital.

ARCHER

(urgent)

Bio-signs...?

Hoshi takes a beat to work...

HOSHI

(off console)

I'm reading them...

(to Archer)

Whoever did this obviously wasn't interested in killing people.

Archer thinks for a beat, turns to Reed. 

ARCHER

Prep Shuttlepod Two.

REED

Yes, sir.

Archer turns back to Hoshi. This is important...

ARCHER

You'll be in charge while we're away. I want to know the minute the computer is finished with its analysis.

HOSHI

Aye, sir.

Archer and Reed head for the turbolift. Hoshi thinks for a beat, then:

HOSHI

Captain... Lieutenant...

(pause)

Be careful.

Archer smiles at her.

ARCHER

The bridge is yours... Ensign.

The turbolift door closes. Hoshi exchanges a look with Travis...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

FAVORING THE SHUTTLE BAY -- as Shuttlepod Two is launched and descends toward the planet.

EXT. VEGA COLONY - DAY (OPTICAL)

A thriving city with several of its buildings damaged from the attack. We can see some colonists running around in the streets as SHUTTLEPOD TWO flies PAST CAMERA and lands in the COMMONS of the city.

EXT. VEGA COLONY - COMMONS - DAY

Archer, Reed, and two MACOs emerge from the Shuttlepod. There are colonists (Humans and Andorians) running around the commons in a panic. 

Archer spots an ANDORIAN COLONIST and stops him.

ARCHER

(to colonist)

I'm Captain Archer of the Enterprise. What happened here? Who attacked you?

The Andorian is scared...

ANDORIAN COLONIST

It was all over so quickly! Plasma torpedoes... phase canons... Our buildings were destroyed... Our friends and neighbors killed. You have to find them... you have to find who did this!

OFF this moment...

CUT TO:

TIGHT ON THE UNRELENTING SUN (OPITCAL)

of the Desert Planet. CAMERA TILTS DOWN REVEALING --

T'POL, TRIP, & PHLOX (MATTE)

Slowly making their way toward the mountain range seen earlier. They are all wearing a light, protective cloth (like those seen in "THE FORGE"). Phlox is gulping down some water as T'Pol attempts another scan. Trip looks thoroughly unpleasant.

TRIP'S CONSCIENCE (V.O.)

You know you want to... it's what you've always wanted. Don't deny yourself the opportunity.

TRIP

(out loud; angry)

Leave me alone!

This gets Phlox's and T'Pol's attention. They stop and turn to face Trip. He stops, unaware of the fact that he's just spoken out loud.

TRIP

What?

T'POL

Are you all right, Commander?

TRIP

Yeah.

PHLOX

You were talking to yourself, again.

This is a stressful situation for our people and the heat is really starting to get to them. Trip snaps.

TRIP

(temper rising)

I really wish you'd stop pointing that out. So what! A lot of people talk to themselves.

T'POL

(pointed)

You never have.

Phlox removes his medical scanner and begins to scan Trip. 

Trip bats the scanner out of Phlox's hand, sending it flying off into the sand. Phlox is shocked, takes a step back.

TRIP

(raging)

Get away from me!

T'POL

(cool)

Commander!

TRIP

I'm getting sick and tired of listening to your orders.

T'Pol takes a step closer. She's had enough of his attitude.

T'POL

I'm the commanding officer. It's my prerogative to give orders.

TRIP

Yeah... well, we're the same rank. Ever think of that?

T'POL

(cool)

On many occasions.

Trip opens his mouth to retort, but Phlox intervenes.

PHLOX

I... think it best to point out that we're all suffering from dehydration. It would be best if we had some water and then continued on in silence -- conserve our energy.

T'Pol and Trip stare each other down a beat. Phlox waits to make sure they're not going to continue and then takes a drink. He passes the bottle to Trip, who takes a swig.

T'Pol's scanner BEEPS. She removes it and reads...

TRIP

What is it?

T'POL

(off scanner)

The sand storm... it's less than two hours away.

TRIP

Two **hours**? You said we had three **days**. ****

****T'POL

I said we should expect the storm **within** three days.

(beat)

These storms obviously don't follow a similar pattern as the ones on Vulcan.

TRIP

(sarcastic)

Obviously.

T'Pol shoots him a look, turns to Phlox.

T'POL

I believe a slow pace is something we don't have the luxury of, Doctor.

As they turn and head once more for the mountains...

EXT. SPACE - VEGA MOON (OPTICAL)

Re-establishing.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Kalah in command with Varran standing nearby. Kalah is a little impatient, but controlling it.

KALAH

Report.

VARRAN

We're still having trouble with the port impulse rocket.

Kalah bristles slightly.

KALAH

I am ready to begin the operation... are you?

Varran works his console, a little on edge.

VARRAN

If the rocket misfires...

KALAH

(interrupting)

Transfer power from the starboard rocket.

Varran hesitates for a second and then carries out the order. After a beat:

VARRAN

Power transfer complete.

Kalah takes a beat...

KALAH

Launch the probe.

HARD CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Hoshi in command, Mayweather and N.D.s at stations. Mayweather's station BEEPS.

MAYWEATHER

(off console)

Sensors are detecting a probe headed toward the sun!

HOSHI

What?! Where did it come from?

MAYWEATHER

(unsure)

It... just appeared.

(beat; shocked)

It has the same energy signature as the weapons used to attack the colony.

(turning to face her)

It's **Romulan**.

Hoshi moves to him.

HOSHI

(urgent)

Scan the probe. What's on it?

MAYWEATHER

(off console)

I'm reading large concentrations of selenium and rhodium nitrate. It's a bomb.

Hoshi thinks fast. 

HOSHI

Intercept the probe... go to warp!

MAYWEATHER

(shocked)

If we go to warp inside a solar system we could trigger a reactor implosion...

HOSHI

We don't have a choice.

Off Hoshi, working the helm herself...

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The Enterprise turns and BLASTS into warp!

THE ROMULAN PROBE (OPTICAL)

\-- streaking toward the VEGA SUN (BLUE DWARF) at top impulse speed.

REVERSE ANGLE (OPTICAL)

Enterprise SLING-SHOTS out of warp and swoops over the Probe. A TRACTOR BEAM shoots from the Enterprise and connects with the Probe. 

Enterprise veers off, dragging the probe with it! Then, the tractor beam releases the probe as a PHASE CANON BOLT shoots from Enterprise and DESTROYS it.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

As before. Relief sweeps the Bridge crew.

HOSHI

(to Mayweather)

Take us back to the colony.

Hoshi moves back to the command chair.

HOSHI

(to N.D. Science officer)

Maintain a continuous scan of the system. I want to know if anything else appears out of nowhere.

As this moment hangs in the air, we...

CUT TO:

INT. ALIEN CAVERN - NIGHT

Trip and Phlox are huddled around some stones that have been SUPER-HEATED by phase pistols. There's a food carton near Trip. Phlox finishes his food...

TRIP

(re: ration pack)

How was it?

PHLOX

An adventure as always. Ration packs may not be the most appetizing meal in the universe, but they certainly put the food chef makes into perspective.

TRIP

(joking)

Always the optimist.

PHLOX

I've been called worse.

TRIP

Ah... you're right. You don't know what you have until you've gotta live without it.

Trip glances at something off screen.

TRIP

If you'll excuse me...

PHLOX

Certainly.

Trip moves to...

T'POL

who's standing by the entrance to the cave which has been blocked off by a pile of rocks. There are several gaps in the rocks through which FLASHES of LIGHT from the ELECTRICAL DISCHARGES play across her face.

TRIP

Hey.

T'POL

(eyes on the scanner)

Commander.

TRIP

Find anything interesting?

T'POL

That depends on what you mean by "interesting."

Trip falters -- unsure of what to say.

TRIP

You got me there.

T'POL

Why don't you ask me?

TRIP

(uncomfortable)

What do you mean?

T'Pol is silent. For the first time, she takes her eyes off the scanner. She studies him for a beat, trying to judge his reaction.

T'POL

Never mind. I was mistaken.

There's a tense beat. T'Pol turns back to her scanner. After a beat, she raises an eyebrow at one of the readings...

T'POL

I believe I have found something the classifies as "interesting".

TRIP

(intrigued)

What is it?

T'POL

(off scanner)

I'm reading a small man-made structure two kilometers to the west.

Trip looks at the scanner and realizes something.

TRIP

Wait a minute. These coordinates are on the other side of the mountain range.

(beat)

We couldn't scan the other side just a few hours ago.

T'POL

As I said, it's "interesting."

Trip and T'Pol look at each other.

T'POL

The storm will take another three days to pass. We'll have to remain here until then.

T'Pol turns and joins Phlox. Trip remains for a beat. OFF this...

OMITTED

INT. ENTERPRISE - COMMAND CENTER

Archer and Hoshi are in the middle of a briefing with Admiral Gardner. They're all thoroughly unhappy.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

Things don't look very good from where I'm sitting.

ARCHER

They don't look particularly good from out here, sir.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

(disbelief)

If that probe had reached the sun...

ARCHER

But it didn't. And now we know who's responsible.

Gardner points out the obvious --

ADMIRAL GARDNER

We know very little about these... Romulans, Captain.

HOSHI

But we do know that they won't stop trying until they've accomplished their objective.

(beat)

The probe was just a first attempt. We have to prepare for others.

Silence.

ARCHER

I don't like it anymore than you do, Admiral. But Humans aren't the only ones living on Vega... there are Andorians and Vulcans here as well.

ADMIRAL GARDNER

Which would make this a priority matter for the Coalition Council.

There's another silent beat.

ARCHER

The Romulans only respond to one thing, Admiral.

(pause)

We need to assemble a fleet here to show them that the Coalition won't sit on its butt when threatened.

There's a moment as Gardner considers...

ADMIRAL GARDNER

I'll speak to the Council immediately. Gardner out.

Gardner's image is replaced with the seal of the Coalition. OFF Archer, knowing the confrontation is inevitable...

CUT TO:

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Varran studies a console when he notices something that concerns him. He taps a com-panel...

VARRAN

(to com)

Varran to Chairman Kalah. You're needed on the bridge immediately.

After a few seconds, Kalah ENTERS. Varran motions her over.

KALAH

What is it?

VARRAN

We've just detected a transmission from the Earth vessel. 

(beat)

They're requesting reinforcements.

KALAH

How long before they arrive?

VARRAN

Four days.

(beat, pointed)

Our ships are still six days away.

Kalah thinks, refusing to give up. Something occurs to her and she begins working a console. After a beat:

KALAH

(re: scan results)

There are three War-Birds less than ten light years from here. They can be here in three days. 

(beat)

Have them alter course to this location immediately.

HOLD ON Kalah for a beat before we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - THE COLUMBIA (OPTICAL)

As the ship ENTERS orbit of the Desert Planet.

HERNANDEZ (V.O.)

Captain's log, supplemental. We've been searching the Desert Planet for four days and are still no closer to finding Enterprise's missing officers.

INT. COLUMBIA - BRIDGE

CAPTAIN ERIKA HERNANDEZ is standing with her tactical officer, LIEUTENANT MADISON, at the tactical station.

MADISON

There's still a lot of interference from the sand storm.

HERNANDEZ

If Archer's people are down there, what are their chances of survival?

MADISON

In a storm like that... not very good.

HERNANDEZ

What about shelter... caves?

Madison considers. 

MADISON

Depends on how far down the caves go.

Hernandez takes a beat to study the readings.

HERNANDEZ

How long before we can obtain a positive scan of the area?

MADISON

(off console)

A few hours at best.

OFF this moment...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Hanging in space.

ARCHER (V.O.)

Captain's log, July 17, 2156. With reinforcements just a day away, sensors have picked up what we were hoping to avoid.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer, Reed, and Mayweather are riveted on Hoshi as she reports the situation.

HOSHI

It's confirmed. Three Romulan ships have entered the system.

ARCHER

Contact our ships.

HOSHI

(shakes her head)

At best they're still twenty hours away.

Archer makes eye contact with Reed -- an unspoken thought passing between the two men. 

Archer moves to his command chair.

ARCHER

Battle stations.

With that, TACTICAL ALERT is initiated and a KLAXON, like those we associate with "Red Alert", sounds. OFF the crew, preparing for a confrontation with the Romulans...

EXT. ALIEN DESERT - RIDGE - DAY (MATTE)

There are lingering dust particles in the air as T'Pol, Trip, and Phlox appear at the top of a ridge. They gaze down into an (offscreen) valley and react to what they see.

TRIP

I thought this place was uninhabited?

T'POL

It is.

NEW ANGLE (MATTE)

As they step forward and begin to descend into the valley. Off in the distance, we can see a building that is definitely out-of-place.

INT. COLUMBIA - BRIDGE

Hernandez ENTERS. Madison looks up from his station --

MADISON

The dust has settled. We're ready to begin scanning the mountain range.

HERNANDEZ

Proceed.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Tactical Alert. Reed works his console. Hoshi's at the science station.

ARCHER

(re: the Romulan ships)

How long?

Reed works his console.

REED

One minute based on their last position and speed.

They are silent for a beat. Then --

REED

(reciting a poem)

Once more we hear the word that sickened earth of old: "No law except the sword unsheathed and uncontrolled..."

Hoshi catches on...

HOSHI

Once more it knits mankind, Once more the nations go, to meet and break and bind, a crazed and driven foe.

There's a silent beat as they all look at each other. Then, the helm BEEPS.

MAYWEATHER

Three ships decloaking dead ahead.

As everyone readies for battle...

CUT TO:

INT. ALIEN INFORMATION ROOM

Spartan, smooth and efficient is the style of this room. This is the building seen by T'Pol, Trip, and Phlox from the ridge. 

T'Pol, Trip, and Phlox ENTER, scanners raised. T'Pol moves to one of the computer consoles.

T'POL

Trip...

Trip comes over.

T'POL

It's offline.

Trip, with flashlight in hand, kneels down and removes a panel, REVEALING a twisted mass of circuitry. Trip whistles.

T'POL

What is it?

TRIP

This is gonna take a while.

T'POL

I suggest you get started.

Phlox, who's been reading his scanner over the above, suddenly looks up...

PHLOX

T'Pol.

T'Pol leaves Trip to his work and joins Phlox.

T'POL

What is it?

PHLOX

I'm detecting residual bio-signs. There were life forms in this room less than two hours ago.

T'Pol thinks quickly.

T'POL

Scan the vicinity.

PHLOX

I already have. I'm not reading anything... but that doesn't mean they're not waiting close by.

OFF T'Pol as she contemplates the situation...

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The Enterprise locked in battle with three Romulan War-Birds. Enterprise takes some hits!

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer, Reed, Hoshi, and Mayweather react to a HIT. The Bridge JOLTS.

ARCHER

(to Mayweather)

Hard to starboard.

(to Reed)

Target the lead vessel and fire!

As they carry out his orders...

CUT TO:

INT. ALIEN INFORMATION ROOM

T'Pol standing with Phlox, Trip working the circuitry.

T'POL

Anything...?

PHLOX

Not yet.

The circuitry Trip is working on SPARKS! Trip jumps back. The console comes to life.

Phlox examines Trip as T'Pol moves to the console.

TRIP

(holding his left hand in pain)

I'll be fine, Doc.

PHLOX

I'm the doctor. Please leave the diagnosis to me.

The console that T'Pol is working BEEPS. She studies it. Her expression changes as she continues reading. Trip notices...

TRIP

What?

T'Pol turns to tell Trip what she's found when suddenly the LIGHTS GO OUT! The room falls completely DARK!

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

One of the Romulan War-Birds fires a torpedo which CAREENS into Enterprise's hull.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

A console EXPLODES. Damage control teams move in as Archer barks orders.

ARCHER

Report.

REED

(off console)

Hull plating's at eighty-seven percent. I'm not reading any hull breaches.

HOSHI

Power's down on D-deck.

ARCHER

Re-route power. Get damage control teams to that deck.

HIT.

REED

(re: hull plating)

Eighty-one percent.

HOSHI

Hull plating on E-deck is starting to buckle.

ARCHER

Evacuate those sections.

(to Reed)

The Romulans...?

REED

(off console)

Shielding is holding... their hulls are intact.

(beat)

We're outgunned, sir.

A shower of SPARKS rains down from the ceiling...

CUT TO:

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Kalah in command. Varran is working at a nearby console. There is no shaking or sparks here.

VARRAN

The Enterprise's hull plating is holding!

KALAH

It would appear that our intelligence operative was mistaken about their defenses.

(beat; with determination)

Increase the particle yield of our weapons.

OFF Kalah's determined look --

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN SHIPS (OPTICAL)

relentlessly pound the Enterprise.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

A series of EXPLOSIONS JOLT the Bridge as the Romulan weapons hit the Enterprise. The crew reacts to the more powerful weapons.

REED

Those were a lot stronger. Several times the previous yield.

ARCHER

Hull plating?

REED

(off console)

Down to sixty-four percent.

A MAJOR HIT.

HOSHI

Hull breach -- E-deck.

ARCHER

Force fields.

Hoshi works. HIT.

REED

Hull plating's down to fifty-two percent.

Another HIT -- and ANOTHER. SPARKS ERUPT from various consoles.

REED

(re: hull plating)

Forty-five percent.

(beat)

Sir, we can't take much more of this. If we move back... wait for reinforcements...

ARCHER

We're not retreating, Malcolm.

HIT.

REED

But sir...!

ARCHER

I said we're not retreating!

ANOTHER HIT.

ARCHER

We'll just have to find some way of gaining the upper hand.

A VIOLENT HIT.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

MULTIPLE torpedoes fly from the Romulan War-Birds and SLAM into the Enterprise. The hull plating begins to buckle under the relentless onslaught.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Everyone's working. SPARKS FLY.

HOSHI

There's a fire on D-deck. We've got casualties.

REED

Hull plating's at thirty percent. It'll fail within three minutes.

ARCHER

Evasive maneuvers, Travis.

(to Reed)

Return fire!

Reed is unhappy that Archer won't take his suggestion, but carries out the order with speed. His console BEEPS. He looks up...

REED

(re: Romulan torpedoes)

They've increased the yield. Hold on to something!

Enterprise takes a MASSIVE, POWERFUL HIT! EXPLOSIONS all around!

THE DOME ABOVE THE HELM

SPARKS and begins to disconnect...

MAYWEATHER

looks up in shock. There's ANOTHER HIT and the DOME DETACHES from the ceiling and begins to fall...

ARCHER

GRABS Mayweather and pulls him to safety just in the nick-of-time. The DOME CRASHES to the floor, demolishing Mayweather's chair.

Mayweather gives Archer a look of thanks, but there isn't time for words. 

ANOTHER VIOLENT HIT! The sound of a disconnecting BULKHEAD gets Archer and Mayweather's attention.

ARCHER & MAYWEATHER'S P.O.V.

They look up to see the BULKHEAD directly above them detach and begin to FALL STRAIGHT AT THEM...

CUT TO BLACK.

SUPER: TO BE CONTINUED...

**END OF EPISODE.**

**ADDENDUM**

****INT. SHUTTLEPOD ONE

ON Phlox and Sobok sitting in the back of the pod. This is their dialogue before we join them in scene 22.

SOBOK

I've been to many places. The pyramids at Giza, the Grand Canyon, the Great Barrier Reef as well as the Great Wall of China.

PHLOX

Impressive.

SOBOK

I would have preferred to see much more. Earth has a diverse history.


End file.
